


lights go down

by fuglychan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Last Warning, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, always wanted to use that tag, and i dont know what the fuck to tell u, heed the warnings, if ur my therapist reading this im so fucking sorry, seriously why the fuck did i write this, you could ask me why i wrote this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: Jake's been royally fucked up in trials before, but he's never started one as the only survivor. And he's for sure never started with more than one killer before.---pls read the tags and also just,, don't fucking come at me for this one
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Jake Park, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Jake Park/Micheal Myers, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	lights go down

**Author's Note:**

> last warning!!!!! big yikes ahead!!! this is really self indulgent sooooo pls

Something was wrong. 

Like, really fucking wrong. 

Jake’s been wandering around Mount Ormond, and he hasn’t seen the killer. Or anyone, for that matter. He hasn’t seen a single survivor. There’s no sign of life on the map aside from him and the ravens calling around him. 

A shiver went down Jake’s spine and he tugs at the scarf around his neck. The entity always chooses what they wear. They seem fond of dressing up the survivors like its own personal dolls. Thankfully, the entity provided him with a nice jacket and a scarf but also… a pair of really short shorts. He tugged at the back of them, trying to pull them down a small bit. 

He’s partly thankful that he hasn’t ran into someone like Nea, who would definitely give him a lot of shit for the shorts. He sighed to himself, relieving in the warm air filling his scarf, and he jumped on a generator. 

He didn’t get very far before the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up, and he looked over his shoulder frantically. 

His blood went cold. Ghostface was crouched against a brick wall, staring at him. “Dammit,” Jake cursed, staring at him back as he ran behind him. Keeping his eyes on him to try and deter the stalking, he ran into a thick brick wall and crashed against it. He recovered quickly, taking a step to the left when a hand wrapped around his stomach and lifted him up. 

But… Ghostface was right there. He could see him. His eyebrows furrowed together as he looked down at his captor and was met with a white mask. 

Oh fuck. 

“What the hell?” Jake asked aloud, not even bothering to beat against Micheal’s back. Even if he got out, Micheal would stab him in the back or Ghostface would stab him in the face. No winning really. “There’s no other survivors in this whole map, is there?” 

“Nope,” Ghostface replied, and Jake forgot how much that asshole talked. He’s a dark contrast to Micheal, who has never spoken a word to him. The most he’s gotten is muffled grunts and heavy breathing. 

“Did I do something to put the Entity on my bad side?” Jake asked boredly. He lay over his back limp. “Just hook me already, big boy.” Micheal carried him over to a hook, but he didn’t lift him up. “Come on, didn’t your Mommy ever teach you not to play with your food?” 

“But it could be fun,” Ghostface countered, peering around the corner. He held up his finger. “Come on, Mikey, it’s an easy win. When’s the next time we’ll get a chance like this?” 

“Hopefully  _ never _ ,” Jake replied, setting his chin in his hand. “I’ve never heard of a Trial getting fucked up this badly.” 

Neither of the killers acknowledged him. Micheal was staring at Ghostface, and he in return. Oh, fuck he really didn’t like this. 

Next thing he knew he was being dropped on the ground. He shivered against the snow until Ghostface walked over and picked him up. “Not here, silly,” he said, and Jake was being carried off. 

He could’ve wiggled out, but there’s really no point. He’s not going to be able to get very far. “Hey, dumbass, basement’s over there.” He was ignored again as Ghostface headed into one of the resorts, and Jake would be lying if he didn’t settle a bit at the warmth. He walked up the stairs and dropped him on a large bed. 

Despite the fireplace in the corner of the room, Jake started shivering. He gripped the flannel blanket underneath his fingertips with a tight grip as the two killers stared at him from the end of the bed. “You’re so adorable when you’re shaking, doll,” Ghostface sang, climbing over the bed excitedly. He pinned his knees on either side of Jack and pulled off his mask. 

Jake’s eyes widened. He’d never seen either of them without their masks. He’d always suspected something hideous, nothing remotely human. He would’ve thought he was beautiful if under different circumstances. 

“His heart’s beating so fast, Mikey,” he said, grinning evily as he pressed his head against Jake’s chest. “He’s so scared. Aren’t you, dollface?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” he mumbled, pushing him off of him. The killer only tightened his grip and licked a stripe over the crease of his neck where it met his shoulder. “What the, ah, fuck are you--” He fell silent quickly, turning his head. 

“He tastes delicious,” he offered, looking up at the motionless man at the foot of the bed. “Want to try?” 

Micheal didn’t move, not at first. Not until Ghostface was tugging that scarf over his neck and grabbing his hands with it. He flipped Jake over, and he fought him the whole way, until his nose was pressing against the hard pillow. His hands tugged towards the small of his back, and Ghostface tied the scarf securely around his wrists. 

When he yielded his knife, Micheal moved. He grabbed onto Ghostface, and he pushed him back gently. “I’m not gonna stab him yet.” Jake’s eyes widened as he drug the knife down his jacket and cut it off of him. “Maybe later if he’s good.” 

“Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” he countered, gasping slightly as he grabbed ahold of his shorts. 

“These are new,” he commented, tugging them slightly, not cutting through these as if the entity doesn’t repair his clothes after each trial anyways. He slipped them off to his ankles. “Give me a hand, Mikey?” 

Micheal stared at him before grabbing his shoes and tugging them off. Jake cringed as the superhuman almost ripped off his boot instead of simply untying him. He got dragged closed to Micheal as he tugged them off of his foot. Once they were both off, he slumped forward against the mattress. 

“It’s more fun when you draw it out, right?” He grabbed ahold of Jake’s hair and pulled his head up off the mattress. “See how cute he looks?” 

Was Jake crazy, or was Micheal making a slight nod? 

“I can’t believe you haven’t fucked a survivor before,” he says, pushing a gloved finger past Jake’s mouth. Jake bit down instinctively, and Ghostface let out a moan. He stopped biting. “Aw, come on, baby, do it again.” 

“Asshole,” he spat in his face, but his voice came out warbled around the fingers in his mouth. 

“You can call me Danny,” he replied cooley. “Or daddy, if you want, sweetheart, whatever feels best.” 

“How about psycho bitch?” 

He hummed. “That doesn’t roll off the tongue as well.” 

He doesn’t know why he even bothers talking to him. 

“Wanna have a go? I’ll let you have dibs since first-timer and all.” Through the mask, he’s expressionless. “Nothing wrong with being a virgin.” Again, silence. Ghostface turned his head dramatically. “You fucked who now?  _ Frank? _ ” Jake scoffed, rolling his head back. He wanted to be anywhere else but here. Ghostface turned around, cupping his face suddenly. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to ignore you.” 

“Do you ever shut the  _ fuck  _ up?” he growled. 

“Nah, not really,” he said, grinning as he pounced on the man, nipping at his neck. Jake craned his head away, a futile attempt to distance himself from the other. “You prefer a silent lover? Someone more like… him?” Jake fell silent as his throat was squeezed again. “You’ve never made much noise yourself either.” 

It was his thing. No matter how much pain he was in, he didn’t want to give the killers the satisfaction of hearing him hurt. The sick fucks got off on it, and he wasn’t going to make it any easier for them. 

“No matter,” he said with a gloved hand trailing down his chest to his side and pinching. “It’ll just make it that much more fun when you do.” 

He really didn’t like the sound of that. Jake simply dropped his head against the bed and tried to mentally check himself out of the situation. He tried desperately to tune out to all the touches, the pinching, the squeezing, the licking, the biting. It was all too fucking much, and Jake was trying his best to limit the shivering. 

Everywhere his hand ghosted over was left with a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was easy, being here, to forget how good it felt for someone to  _ touch  _ you. Honestly, he can’t remember the last time someone touched him outside of killing him. 

He missed it. He had missed it a whole fucking lot. 

Danny was pulling on his foot, tickling the bottom of his foot until Jake kicked it up at him. He grinned, letting Jake twist his foot free and pull it away from his reach. No matter. He had as much time as he wanted to, and he didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon. He had his whole body to torment. 

Warm fingers grabbed ahold of his boxers, and Jake’s eyes widened as they slipped off easily. His thighs were being pulled at, and he heard a muffled sound, and his heart was beating faster. He gets stabbed on the daily, but it still hurts. He knows how bad it’ll sting, and the anticipation makes it that much worse. He braced himself, closing his eyes tightly, preparing to cut off his own pained yelp, for him to breach him. He wasn’t a pussy, or anything, but anal sex already hurt when he  _ was  _ prepared for it with a relatively safe lover. With Danny and, oh fuck, Micheal? He was going to be cut into pieces. 

His legs are spread, and he tries to pull back, but a strong hand holds him there and then lifts up. His face is pried up, and Micheal fills his view. He’s got a hand in his hair. Micheal’s playing with him, tugging experimentally on him and watching him. He’s being propped up, and he knows it’s coming. Weirdly enough, the warm hand of Micheal cupping his face is somewhat comforting. He braces himself as Micheal presses the latex of his mask against the marks Danny had left on his skin. His ass is being lifted up, and oh, fuck-- 

The pain didn’t come. He felt nothing at first. 

Then, there was breathing. Hot air against his hole, and then a long, wet stripe. As soon as the gasp left his mouth, he bit down. He wanted to bury his face into the mattress, but the harsh grip wouldn’t allow him. 

Ghostface was eating him out. 

And he was really fucking good at it too. 

“Just… just fucking kill me already.” It takes a moment for Jake to put enough thought together to get the words out. 

“Not yet,” he promised, climbing over his body, chest pressed tight against his back. He reached his hand around and engulfed his cock in his hand. “Not till I get all that I want from you.” 

“And what do you want?”

“Everything.” 

He deflated. He wasn’t getting out of here anytime soon. Part of him wanted to just go limp, to let him do what he wants - and it would be so easy too when everything he does makes him want to cry out in pleasure vs the typical pain inflicted on him. The other part of him wants to win. 

Does he even want to win when losing feels so damn good? 

Micheal shoves a finger in his mouth, but before he can bite down, he’s pulling apart his mouth so he can’t close his jaw. He swipes his finger over his teeth and then draws away. He slips his latex mask off just barely above his mouth and kisses him. 

He kisses him. Squeezing his throat so there’s no stopping the short gasp that escapes when a slicked finger joins the tongue in his ass. 

“Get off,” he groaned when Micheal pulled away, freeing his raw lips to suck in a greedy breath. 

“That’s part of the plan.” 

“I hate you.” He sharpened his glare at the killer in front of him who would not stop roaming his ridiculously large hands over his skin. “So, so much.” 

“That’s not what lil’ Jakey told me.” He squeezed the base of his cock. “Right?” 

“Stop talking to my dick.” Jake spies the knife resting by Micheal’s side. If he could just get a hand free…

He jerked him a couple times - rough and fast. Pleasure lit up his spine, even as the friction of his gloves burned him uncomfortably. It stung how quickly the pleasure was building - it was too much, too fast. Just as he was there, burning waves building low in his stomach, it was gone. He was left reeling, toes squeezing uncomfortably at a loss of a pleasure he didn’t even want. Relief and dread flooded through him. 

“Aw, did that hurt?” Danny cooed. He yanked him by his shoulders, pulling him easily out of Micheal’s grip who simply let go. 

Micheal was a possessed type, an obsessed type. Once he got a hold on you, he didn’t let up. Today, though, he was brimming with a curiosity he’s never seen before. 

“That’s too fuckin’ bad.” Danny flipped him over for his head to hit the back of Micheal’s lap. “Lift him up.” Micheal obeyed after a second of processing his order, debating whether or not to go along with him. He didn’t take orders unless it was in his best interest to. “That’s it. Just like that.” He’s pulled up higher until he’s resting completely on top of Micheal’s crossed legs. 

Jake’s shrunk up, forced into this small position in the larger man’s chest. His head falls just in his shoulder and he bites down harshly. He groaned in response, gripping him by the hair and yanking at the same time Danny pushes two fingers past the rim of his asshole. There was nothing to stop Jake from crying out in the silent, cold room. As much bad as that was, it was even worse when it fell upon Danny’s ears, who was elated to find it was one filled with pleasure, not of pain. 

“So you do like it a bit rough,” he said, even though he knew it all along. “Explains why you suck at surviving.” Jake was offended at that part, but he didn’t risk opening his mouth again. He was already losing most of his control. If not, all of it. “No witty response this time?” He waited a beat. “That’s okay. I have patience.” That was a lie and a half because he pushed against his chest hard so he was flat against Micheal. “Hold his legs - yeah, just like that, baby.” 

Micheal hooks a hand under the back of his knees and spreads Jake apart with a concerning ease. He blows a gust of hot air against his cock before engulfing it down to the base. He cries out in shock, thighs shaking at the uncomfortable stretch and the overwhelming sensations of warmth on his cock and the two fingers gently prodding at his hole. 

“You’re doing a great job,” he praised, and that was so much worse. Jake’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. He was confused, and his head was swimming to try and understand his feelings and his surroundings. Part of him loved it, and the other part hated it. Danny cooing at him and praising him didn’t help. “Think you can take another?” 

It was pointless of him to ask because no matter what Jake had answered, he wouldn’t listen. He didn’t wait long enough for him to even try to respond. He slipped a third finger, curling them experimentally. Jake flinched forward, and Micheal pulled tighter to keep him in place. He was moving around aimlessly and went still as soon as the flinch came. He curled his middle finger, and whatever he had wanted, he had it. Jake’s body moved to jolt, but there was no free room. He was stuck, forced to take whatever they gave him. 

Precome leaked from the head of his cock, and Danny engulfed him in one go, sucking him clean. He cried out desperately, which only spurred them on more. “F-Fuck,” he grumbled, boneless. Short, raspy exhales poured into Micheal’s shoulder. “Fuck, pl-” His cry cut short and turned into a scream, “Please! Fuck.” 

“What a potty mouth,” Danny tsked, clicking his tongue. “Don’t you know any better?” 

“Don’t you?” he exclaimed, exasperated. “Come on, man, kill me, or fuck me, anything, just do  _ something. _ ” 

“But I am doing something,” he countered calmly. All contact left him at once, and he was reeling. Danny pushed him to the side, and all the fondling stopped. He rolled over to the floor with his arms still tied in the small of his back. 

He pulled his legs up and sat up pitifully. 

He wished he didn’t. 

Danny was on Micheal’s cupping his jaw while his hands worked to tear off the buttons of that ugly, stained jumper. The sleeves fell to the side, leaving him in a tight fitted v neck shirt. 

So are all the killers insanely hot, or… 

“Oh, baby,” Danny said, lifting his hips up as he stroked his cock till it was completely erect. He lowered himself, moaning obnoxiously and planted himself all the way down. Jake cringed, knowing that had to burn, but Danny only purred. He grabbed at his mask, earning a tight grip of his wrist. “Aw, fuck, baby, did I make you mad?” Micheal growled in return, squeezing his throat to get him to stop talking. “Shh, it’s okay, just let me ride you. It’ll be good, Mikey.” 

Did they just… totally forget about him? He cocked his head, looking towards the window. If he really wanted to, he could leave. He totally could. 

It was right there. They weren’t even looking at him. It would be so easy. 

He doesn’t move. 

Danny is riding him, moaning obscenely everytime he rises up and falls back down. He bounced himself up and down until Micheal was grunting, and he pulled out suddenly. He raised his hips up, falling against Micheal. “I know, baby,” he cooed as Micheal growled. “But I got something better.” 

Attention falls back on to Jake. Whatever chance he got to leave was fleeting, already gone in the wind. As it turns out, Jake didn’t mind too much, and relief bubbled in his lower stomach when he was being yanked up by his hair. “Why didn’t you leave?” 

Even if he had an answer for him, he wouldn’t have been able to face it. He shook his head, crying out as Micheal, suddenly filled with violent energy and purpose, yanked his wrists deeper in the small of his bacl. He pushed him up against the wall and was already aligning himself with Jake’s pink rim. 

“Don’t break him too bad.” At least someone was on his side. “I want to have a turn, too.” Well, so much for that. 

Micheal is pushing into him, hard and unforgiving, and it burns, but Danny is there to coax him through it. “Easy, Micheal,” he coached. “Make it good for him.” 

Micheal pounds into him, bouncing Jake against Danny with every thrust. A long string of small whimpers pour out of him, high pitched cries increasing when Danny decides to give his poor, leaking dick a little attention. 

Jake arches his back, and his thighs tremble so hard he’s about to collapse and Danny bites down as hard as he could into his upper thigh. He yelped in pain, whimpering manically as his orgasm is stolen from him yet again. 

“Danny, please,” he whimpered. “I wanna…” He stopped short, remembering he was supposed to fight this. He just really didn’t want to. “Please let me go.” 

“But that’s not what you want, is it?” He kisses him ever so gently at the warm puddle leaking from his eye. He licks the wetness off his face. “No, baby, let us take care of you. All you gotta do is tell me what you want.” 

Jake bites his lip. “I, I told you what I want.” 

“The truth.” 

It’s hard to answer him honestly with Micheal pounding into him like an animal with no aim. He gets lucky (or maybe unlucky in his case) and slams against his prostate. Jake howled loudly, echoing across the house. “Fuck, ah, I want you to let me come.” 

“Of course, baby boy.” Danny makes it good, whereas Micheal doesn’t give a damn. However, he likes the sounds pouring out of Jake’s mouth when he hits his prostate, so he angles himself just a tad until he’s calling out incoherently. Danny is stroking him slowly, tormenting him and drawing out the build-up. He’s gasping shortly, and then it’s taking over him, and white spurts of cum spill into his mouth. 

If his hand was free, he would be tapping and pushing against him. It’s too much again, and the pleasure is overwhelming. Danny is still sucking at his sensitive cock, and Micheal is still thrusting into him wildly. “Fuck, it hurts!” 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Danny teased, pulling off with a pop. “You asked for this.” 

Oh, Entity kill him now.

**Author's Note:**

> ill write a pt 2 unless i bleach myself for writing this but i have like actual shit i need to write so gotta blast


End file.
